


Bloodborne Headcanons and Imagines (SFW Edition)

by lilacangel



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28995756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacangel/pseuds/lilacangel
Summary: (REQUESTS ARE CLOSED)Welcome to the more family-friendly hub for self-indulgent Bloodborne content! In which you can read it around family members without feeling ever-present fear.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**_[ The Basics ]_ ** ****

For tidiness purposes, I felt like moving any and all SFW Bloodborne imagines here! BY SFW I mean any that don’t have sexually explicit content.

For reader inserts, the reader will be gender neutral by default. I use second-person POV to avoid pronoun trouble — if you want the reader to be a specific gender, please specify!

**_[ Will Do ]_ **

Fics

Headcanons

Reader with a specific gender (please specify if you want that!)

Alternate universes

Reader inserts

OC x Canon

Canon x Canon

Violence and gore

Dark, messed-up things - so long as there’s nothing graphically sexual!

**_[ Will not do / Squicks ]_ ** ****

NSFW things (for this work at least! Please go to my other Bloodborne imagines book if you want something NSFW! PG-13 action — making out, fade-to-black hinting at sex — IS okay for this one, though.)

Vore

Inflation/Expansion

(Notice: These are things that bother me personally! Just because writing about these things makes me uncomfy for reasons I will not disclose does not mean I will judge or be rude about other people who do. I know that is sometimes the case with these sorts of things, but it isn’t with me.)

**_[ Please request here! ]_ **


	2. Ludwig Cuddling Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I already wrote these and felt like putting them here!

\- At first glance, Ludwig does not look like a particularly affectionate or cuddly person. Being a young man he’s very strong and handsome, but in an imposing, intimidating way — he has a giant, chunky sword, for crying out loud! But while Ludwig is every bit the capable Hunter of the Healing Church he comes off as, he does have a softer, more vulnerable side he’s a bit more comfortable showing to people like you.

\- He is a big spoon all the way. There is something incredibly soothing about you being all wrapped up in his arms, resting your head in the crook of his neck. He is so clear about how much he loves you for you, and the security of you so close to him during cuddles makes him happier than words will ever know.

\- Look: Even if Ludwig is no little spoon, he can’t deny he likes that gesture of you stepping behind him to wrap your arms around him, resting your head on his shoulder to greet him. He finds it cute beyond words, his heart can’t take it! He’ll respond by reaching up to rest his hand against your wrist, a large smile lighting up his face as he greets you in turn.

\- On good days he’ll drape an arm around you and pull you close, fingers settled against your hair as he lets you lean on him, the both of you lost to bliss…

\- On more stressful, bad days Ludwig tends to be a bit more protective. Note that he isn’t extremely possessive, but he does tend pull you in a little tighter so that you’re seated on his lap (don’t worry. He’s tall and large enough to balance you on his lap), scrutinizing any other occupants of the room with a baleful gaze.Even on the worse days he ensures that you are comfortable on his lap.

\- Ludwig likes wrapping you up in his arms so that you’re settled on top of his chest in sleep, all the better so he can give you kisses on the forehead to wake you up! It’s one of the sweetest things ever. There’s sunlight spilling into the little room, his lips touching at the soft skin of your forehead, watching your eyes open slowly. Still groggy in sleep, Ludwig extends his hand out to ruffle your hair and mutter drowsily, “Good morning, _____. Sleep well?”

\- If you’re ever sad or upset, you can guarantee he’ll be around to offer you comfort in the form of physical affection. He’ll also be gentlemanly enough to prepare you a cup of warm tea to drink, too.

\- Sometimes, you might need a good cry where you can hide his face in his chest. Ludwig will be content to oblige, trying to soothe you and patting gently at your hair till your sobbing subsides and you calm down. He’s not always the best with words, but you can definitely count on his very soothing presence.

\- As you warm up to one another, Ludwig would constantly seek opportunities for cuddling. You’re tired and need a break? Take a seat in his lap. You’re scared of thunderstorms? No trivialities, only cuddles. Back from the Hunt and he’s reassured that you’re safe and sound? Time to wrap you up in a big, comforting hug so he can communicate how much he loves you and how happy he is that you’re safe.

\- Ludwig isn’t a person who always likes communicating his affection to you verbally, so seeing you safe and happy curled up in his arms is, for him, almost always enough.


	3. Laurence Height Difference Headcanons

\- Now, Laurence is no midget but he’s definitely a good deal shorter compared to the likes of Ludwig and Brador. So once he meets you and realizes how dwarfed you are by comparison to him in terms of height, he thinks you’re adorable. Mind you, he still respects you for all your best qualities and isn’t going to treat you like a child just because you’re a good few inches tinier than he is. But he will think you’re too cute for words.

\- He’d make a few light jokes about your height, though. Nothing too offensive, but if you’re upset by it he’ll definitely stop. Laurence knows when not to cross boundaries and once you make it clear to him he won’t cross them.

\- If someone else dares to make fun of you for your short stature, however, you can bet that Laurence would be prepared to kick their butt! Or let you do it if you feel so inclined — to reference that one meme, he’ll gladly hold your flower while you go clobber whoever got a little too mean-spirited about you being short.

\- Lifting you up in his arms and twirling you around? Oh, you can most certainly bet Laurence would do that. Just scoop you up into his embrace and spin you, laughing and beaming all the while.

\- Seeing as you are shorter than him, during meetings that aren’t so formal he’ll end up getting a bit more openly affectionate with you. During times like these, he’ll subconsciously pull you closer so that the back of your head rests against his chest. By the end of said casual meetings, you’ll probably wind up snuggled in his lap.

\- Your height difference makes kissing a… challenge. So what are you going to do about it? Well, Laurence has a rather easy solution: Just lean down! He especially likes it when he starts to lean down and maybe you’re getting a little impatient, so you grip him by the collar and guide him so that he’s kissing you properly.

\- Even if you are shorter than him, Laurence is still a little spoon at heart. If you give him hugs from behind or wrap your arms over him during cuddles, he will absolutely melt. Knowing that you’re so close by soothes him so much. This tends to help especially on nights where Laurence can’t sleep, and your comforting touches help him relax almost instantly.

\- If you happen to be struggling to reach something off a shelf, Laurence will very quietly grab a ladder for you and leave it there so you can reach whatever you want — you’re not a small child in need of help from a parent or superior! This is something of a joke between the two of you, where you’ll sometimes go, “Kos, sometimes I wonder about that ghost that haunts the Healing Church, leaving behind stepladders for me to use…” as you give Laurence a look. You know what he’s up to.

\- You knew Laurence well before he became vicar! You both met at Byrgenwerth! You both bonded because neither of you started out taken too seriously by your fellow students — you because of your height, Laurence because people didn’t really see him as much more than a pretty boy who’d managed to bribe his way into university thanks to his family’s money. But the both of you stuck together and proved your worth: Partly through intelligence, partly because of your pledge to absolutely kick the crap out of anyone who crossed a line.


	4. Lovely Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For mario_della_sapienze. Sorry this took so long, I've been struggling with health problems IRL. I think that for both my physical and mental health I'm going to close requests and work on my own longer fanfics for now - set an easier pace for myself, I guess.
> 
> This one is short, but I'm happy with it regardless. Enjoy :3

The flowers were painful to gaze upon.

Beautiful, yes, but they reminded Gehrman of all he had lost. The dream ought to have been a respite from the horrors of the waking world, as he had known them to be so long ago. Now, though, he had nothing.

The worst memories he was burdened with were not the memories of fights, or of sleepless nights out in the cold as a starving child. Those had damaged him in life, but could not hurt him here. The memories that hurt the most were the happy ones, of all that he had held dear to him. Yet he kept those fragments of his past close to him in the dark.

The Church was like a family to him. Though Laurence was the first one to come to power, then Amelia, they all had looked up to Gehrman as something like a father. And he had been happy to fulfill that position. He had no family to call his own, and the one that had taken him in from the unforgiving streets as a child had left him naught but miserable. He was happy to be a father to those in his life that knew him — Laurence and Maria, especially. 

But they’d all been lost to pride that had rotted, knowledge that they were not meant to seek out. And in the end here Gehrman was: Alone once more.

Towards the end of it all, he had tried to keep everything from falling apart. His efforts had proven useless, though. And wasn’t that the worst part of it? That he was something akin to a father, and he was forced to watch those he considered his family mutate and morph into inhuman beasts? 

Even now he liked to think about what might have happened if things had turned out differently. He was old and had made many mistakes in reality. There would be no happy ending to his story.

But at least he had his dreams.


End file.
